Ceodore Harvey
Prince Ceodore Harvey is a playable character and main protagonist of Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Son of Cecil Harvey and Rosa Joanna Farrell, he is named after his uncle, Cecil's older brother, Theodor. He is one-quarter Lunarian, due to his father's half-Lunarian heritage. Story Ceodore is knighted at the beginning of the story, and made commander of one of the Red Wings fleet. However, during his first mission, the return of the Red Moon causes troubles, and Ceodore's fleet comes under attack. Just before Ceodore is taken down, a mysterious man rescues him. Through the way of the Devil's Road, he returns home only to find that everyone around him, including his father Cecil, are really monsters in disguise. Pursued by the imposters, Ceodore and the mysterious man went through the Mist Cave, where the latter reveals he is searching for Kain. Joined by Rosa, Cid, and Edward, they returned to Baron where Kain was revealed to be only his dark half and that the man was revealed to be the real Kain, who then defeats his doppleganger and becomes a Holy Dragoon. Then they have to fight the possessed Cecil and Odin. During the fight, Odin comes to his senses and knocks Cecil out of his possession. While the others are nursing Cecil, Ceodore joins with Rydia, Golbez, Rosa, and Edge to take out the Maiden. She escapes after her defeat, and Golbez calls the Lunar Whale to chase after her. Ceordore assists the party for the rest of the game and was last seen training with his father at Baron before going with Kain to help Damcyan with repairs as well as to obtain the Proof of Knighthood. Abilities Ceodore is able to use White Magic and, after defeating the first boss, Awaken, which recovers health and doubles his base stats for three turns, then temporarily weakens him. The spells he can use are as follows: , Rosa, and Ceodore (from top to bottom) by Yoshitaka Amano.]] He is also able to perform the following Band Abilities: *'Cross Slash:' Ceodore (Fight) + Mysterious Man (Fight) *'Cross Slash Prime:' Ceodore (Fight) + Kain (Fight) *'Divine Heal:' Ceodore (White Magic) + Rosa (Blessing) *'Rocket Launcher:' Ceodore (Fight) + Cid (Analyze) *'Thunder Wave': Ceodore (Attack) + Rydia (Black Magic) *'Twin Rush': Ceodore + Ursula (Event) *'Vibra Plus': Ceodore (Attack) + Cecil (Attack) *'Double Jump': Ceodore + Kain (Event) *'Advanced Blade': Ceodore (Attack) + Cecil (Attack) + Golbez (Black Magic) *'Rapid Fire': Ceodore (Attack) + Tsukinowa (Attack) + Palom (Black Magic) *'Delta Evolution': Ceodore (Attack) + Ursula (Attack) + Luca (Attack) *'Sword and Fist': Ceodore (Attack) + Cecil (Attack) + Ursula (Attack) + Yang (Attack) *'Makeshift Cannon': Ceodore (Attack) + Palom (Black Magic) + Porom (White Magic) + Ursula (Kick) + Luca (Big Throw) *'Vibra Prime': Cecil (Fight) + Ceodore (Fight) + Rosa (Aim) + Cid (Fight) + Kain (Fight) Stats Ceodore has high stats in both the physical and magical departments, quite fitting for a Paladin. He also has high attack power and defense. Due to his high Spirit, he can be a great White Mage, too. His selection of spells is sufficient for providing the party with a variety of buffs, and for very efficient spot healing. The player can decide if they want to turn Ceodore into a warrior or a healer. The primary advantage of Ceodore compared to other healers is his high speed, meaning that in some situations he may be able to fill gaps in healing due to the main healer's slowness. Trivia *Curiously, Ceodore's artwork was altered for the American version of the game. The altered artwork has a somewhat less childish and manga-ish face than in the Japanese version. The American version also looks less like a sketch and more finished than the Japanese version Category: Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Player Characters Category: Main Characters Category: Paladins